worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyafuji Yoshika
Miyafuji Yoshika is the newest member of the 501st JFW, and the protagonist of the animated series Strike Witches. She holds the rank of Sergeant About Yoshika Daughter of the famed Dr. Miyafuji (designer of the Striker Units), Yoshika is a healer just like her mother and grandmother. While Yoshika has a much greater magical output than them, her control of magic and concentration are inferior, making her healing ability less effective than her mother or grand mother. Since her father apparently died in the war, Yoshika has a strong dislike for fighting. She only decided to fight after witnessing a Neuroi attack. It should be noted that her naive pacifism was the source of a lot of anger to fans of Strike Witches (both in Japan and in the West). It can also be argued that her pacifism could have lead to her capture, by the end of the season. Yoshika's talents as a witch impressed even Sakamoto Mio and while she still is the weakest member of the 501st in combat (she is still a rookie) she was fundamental to the liberation of Gallia, destroying a Neuroi hive with the help of her friends. Other than her healing abilities, Yoshika is also known for her capability of creating large shields. Before joining the Strike Witches, Yoshika was an average student (with no obvious talents) and her best friend was Micchan. In the 501st, her best friend is Lynette Bishop. Both of them have a lot of mutual admiration for each other and it's said that Yoshika helped Lynette become a better witch by giving her the confidence she lacked. Yoshika is attracted to Lynette, but it's yet to be seen if they will be more than just friends in the future. Yoshika carries a 13mm Type99-2-2 machine gun into combat. The weapon is equipped with a flip-up cross-hair. Sakamoto Mio allowed her to use the weapon during her first Neuroi encounter Yoshika's familiar is a Mame-Shiba. He appears in the Strike Witches: Maidens in the Sky manga and his name is Kuji Kanesada. Magic Ability 治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahou (Healing Magic) Powerful healing spells. Her magic potential is especially strong, even among the Strike Witches, but can suffer due to a lack of concentration and control. She is able to summon especially large shields when equipped with a Striker, and her magic output has been shown to swell under emotional stress. Comments on Other Characters On Minna : "Wing Commander Minna? Yes, she's a fantastic person! She's always smiling... and she feels like a very mature woman. I wish I could be more like her. She somewhat reminds me of a mother." On Lynne : "Other members of the unit? Lynne was the first friend I made after coming here to Britannia. She showed me around in the base and was very kind! That made me happy... And... that big bosom.... wah! Nothing! It's nothing!" On Sakamoto : "Sakamoto-san? She's kind, but can be pretty strict sometimes. She told me about the work my father had done, and I'm very grateful for that. Although it surprised me when we met for the first time and she told me that “I would come to her sooner or later”!" On Perrine : "Perrine? Yes, it feels like she's always mad at me. I wonder why...? I know I make a lot of mistakes all the time, but I still don't think she has to be that hard on me... Sakamoto-san told me being strict on someone is a way to show you have hopes for them, but I wonder..." On Lucchini : "Lucchini always eats the things I cook with a smile on her face. Things like that makes me happy! But it feels like she's always sleeping in some odd place... is that really okay?" On Shirley : "Shirley is a really kind person! She seems kind of slack, but I think she actually really looks after everyone. She's bighearted and broad-minded... What? I'm not talking about her breasts! But... well... they sure did feel nice..." On Barkhorn : "It feels like Barkhorn is always mad at me too. But well, compared to her, I'm still just an inexperienced little duckling, so I guess it's only natural." On Erica : "I don't really understand Hartmann. Everyone says she's an excellent witch, and she is amazing even in small-scaled battles, but in her everyday life she is... how should I put it... umm... sloppy?" On Sanya : "Sanya is a really kind girl! She's a little shy and quiet, but she's good at singing, and I think it's really great how she always does her best for all of us during the nights!" On Eila : "Eila is quite mysterious. But at least I've come to understand that she cares a lot about Sanya. Seems like she almost never has used her protective shield during battles since she can predict the enemy's attacks. According to herself, she does it without thinking, “by intuition”, but... Isn't it amazing?" Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Index Category:Sergeants